1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable latch for use with a lockset. Specifically, the invention relates to a latch which is adjustable between a 23/8" or 23/4" backset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entry doors are typically made to accept locksets having backsets for the latch of either one of two distances. The normal wooden household door typically uses a lockset having a backset of 23/8" for the latch. Heavy duty metal doors which may be used for commercial or industrial purposes or may be used for residential purposes typically have a lockset having a backset of 23/4" for the latch. These metal doors are normally sold with a premade opening for a 23/4" backset for the latch.
In the past, separate latches were used for the locksets depending upon the particular backset. Specifically, if the door required a latch having a 23/8" backset, a latch having this dimension was used with the lock. On the other hand if the door required a latch with a 23/4" backset, this size latch was provided even though the remaining portions of the lockset may be identical to the lockset used with the latch having the 23/8" backset. In otherwords, the only difference between the locks for use for either the 23/8" or 23/4" backsets was the latch itself.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to provide for an adjustable latch that can be used for either a 23/8" or 23/4" backset. This would eliminate the cost of manufacturing two separate latches and would also eliminate the necessity of stocking a double inventory for complete locksets or for latches. An adjustable latch could, therefore, greatly simplify the inventory requirement and thereby reduce the cost of stocking this double inventory.
Unfortunately, the adjustable latches provided by the prior art have been complicated in structure and cumbersome in operation. For example, prior art devices have included structures which have removable pieces which must be extracted and repositioned or removed completely. Other prior art structures include sliding members to provide for adjustability. These sliding members form an active part of the latch structure by interacting with portions of the lockset which project through the latch from opposite sides of the door. In otherwords, the lockset itself engages portions of the adjustable part of the latch so that any inaccuracies or misadjustment of the adjustable latch can create difficulties with the operation of the remaining portions of the lockset. The prior art devices do not provide for a simple, reliable, foolproof and easily operated adjustable latch.